1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to mechanisms for holding card members in electronic devices and, particularly, to a surface contact card holder configured (i.e., structured and arranged) for holding a surface contact card in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones are now in widespread use. These electronic devices enable consumers to enjoy high-tech services anytime and anywhere. Surface contact cards having special circuits are widely used in portable electronic devices to enhance or specialize the functions of the portable electronic devices. For example, a subscriber identity module (SIM) card can be placed in a mobile phone to dedicate the mobile phone' functions to the SIM card owner. By changing SIM cards, a single mobile phone can be used by many different SIM card owners as a personal phone.
Referring now to FIG. 6, a conventional mechanism for holding a SIM card therein includes a base 92 and a holding structure 94. The base 92 defines a receiving recess 921. A SIM connector 90 having a plurality of contacts is set in a middle of the receiving recess 921. The shape and size of the receiving recess 921 are the same as those of the SIM card. The holding structure 94 is located adjacent to one end of the receiving recess 921 and can be moved back and forth along a direction as indicated by the arrow shown in FIG. 6.
In use, firstly, the holding structure 94 is moved away from the receiving recess 921 and the SIM card is inserted into the receiving recess 921. Then, the holding structure 94 is moved adjacent to the receiving recess 921 so as to latch the SIM card in the receiving recess 921. In the same way, the SIM card can be released by moving the holding structure 94 away from the receiving recess 921.
In the above conventional mechanism for holding a SIM card, the holding structure 94 can be easily moved so that it is convenient for a user to operate. However, when a mobile phone employing such a mechanism for holding a SIM card drops to ground, shock can easily force the holding structure 94 to move off the receiving recess 921. As a result, the SIM card will not connect well with the SIM contactor 90 and may even be released from the receiving recess 921. Obviously, such a conventional mechanism cannot hold the SIM card steadily in the receiving recess 921.
Therefore, there is a need for a new surface contact card holder which can hold a surface contact card steadily in a portable electronic device.